Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 17
Darujhistan Rallick Nom Rallick is walking towards the Phoenix Inn when he encounters Meese who informs him that somebody is waiting for him inside. Once Rallick has joined him, the stranger identifies himself as an agent for the Eel. He informs Rallick that Turban Orr has hired more hunters, making it more difficult to get close to him. The agent tells Nom that the Eel would like to help his and Murillio's cause to return Coll to the council since a lot of people in the council valued his honesty and integrity and would like to see him return. He then informs Rallick that Ocelot has accepted a contract from Turban Orr on behalf of Lady Simtal to eliminate Coll. Rallick thanks the messenger for his information. Once the man has left, Rallick tells Meese to give Murillio a covert message telling him to proceed with the plan but also warning him that their target's eyes 'are open'. Baruk Baruk has Anomander Rake as a guest. The alchemist is extremely troubled that Rake knew the Adjunct and the T'lan Imass were travelling to release the Jaghut Tyrant but did nothing to stop them. They talk about Oponn and Shadowthrone's involvement with both of them initially not passing on all they know. Baruk voices his misgivings and questions Rake's intentions and the alliance. Rake informs him that the Empress wants the city very much, and intact. To deny her that by destroying the city itself would be too easy. No, rather he would prevent the Empress from taking the city and keep the city intact. Unless, Baruk indicates, he ultimately wants to betray Darujhistan. Rake tells him that, as any experienced warleader knows, treachery opens the doors to treachery from within. Thus, any of the Tiste Andii might feel free to challenge his powers had he so blithely betrayed his allies. Moreover, some powerful entities such as Caladan Brood or even Silanah might take it upon themselves to exact justice upon him. He ends with saying Rake reveals that a people who have lived fifteen, twenty thousand years have seen so much that nothing really interests them anymore. The Tiste Andii follow his orders, however Rake feels that he has never had much of a talent to inspire people. Hence they go around, fighting and dying for causes not their own and in a land far away from theirs. In a way they are mercenaries of spirit. He would rather not raise Moon's Spawn away from everything because then the Andii would be resigned to history, withering away into nothingness. Rake then explains that a part of Laseen’s plan is for the Jaghut Tyrant, once he has been freed, to weaken the Tiste Andii to such a state that they can't act anymore. Laseen knows that Rake is likely to take on the Tyrant rather than simply let the Jaghut destroy the city even though it might weaken the Son of Darkness. Having neutralized Rake, she can send her own forces to attack and take over Darujhistan. Rake says that he has allowed this to happen because, whilst he is not certain that he can take on the tyrant and win, he'd rather the Jaghut awakened now, with him on hand to counter him, than at some other point when there might be no one around to do so. He tells Baruk that as Laseen is unsure about the capabilities of the T'orrud Cabal, she is trying to arrange for a contract with the Assassins' Guild to have them taken out. He then informs Baruk that he forcing Shadowthrone out of the game was marked by killing two Hounds but Baruk needn't worry because this new feud concerns Moon's Spawn and Shadow, not Darujhistan. Baruk is unsettled by this talk and when Rake asks him if he has consulted the authority on Jaghut that the Alchemist had mentioned on a previous occasion, Baruk leads Rake to a lower chamber where Mammot has fallen into a sleep and has yet to re-awaken. Rake surmises that the priest has travelled by Warren to the Barrow into a concentration of elder warrens, and won't return until the T'lan Imass and the Otataral have left the barrow. If the priest leaves too late, he might be enslaved by the Jaghut Tyrant. Mammot as High Priest of D'rek is not only risking possession by the awakening Tyrant but possibly risking the tyrant possessing D'rek herself. Circle Breaker, Meese, Crokus Circle Breaker receives a signal from an old woman outside a tenement and in turn signals Meese. Meese then retraces Circle Breaker's steps and gets a signal from the woman, prompting Meese to enter the back of a house which turns out to be Mammot's residence. There, Crokus and Apsalar have just arrived back and Crokus is puzzled by his uncle's absence. When he says that his assassin friend might know more, Apsalar is visibly shocked by the word 'assassin' and tells Crokus that for a moment she almost remembered something but it went away again. At that point, Meese turns up and warns Crokus that the D’Arle household believes he killed one of their guards when he stole Challice’s treasures and wants to hang him. Crokus realises that Apsalar must have been the killer but that the girl obviously does not remember anything about it. He thinks out loud that Challice has betrayed him. Meese asks them to stay put where they are for the moment as it will be safe. Serrat The Tiste Andii assassin Serrat is covertly observing the arrival and the actions of the Coinbearer. She had found him easily, remembering that she had already encountered the boy some nights past when she and two others had chased him across the rooftops. Serrat assumes that her target will move at night and plans to kill him once he leaves the house. Murillio Kruppe and Murillio find that Crokus and Apsalar are not at the Phoenix Inn when they get there but Kruppe decides he needs some refreshment before doing anything else and seats himself at his usual table. Murillio tells him that he'd rather Kruppe stayed out of his and Rallick's way than get involved but Kruppe insists that he will anyway. Murillio finishes his ale and leaves through the back. As he steps into the back alley, Murillio is met by Circle Breaker who has a message for him about Turban Orr. Rallick Nom Rallick moves across the rooftops. He assumes that Ocelot will try to assassinate Coll before he enters Darujhistan and assumes that the assassin will position himself at K'rul's Belfry, since the derelict temple where the belfry is located, overlooks the Worry Gate from where Coll will enter, giving Ocelot a perfect vantage point. Thinking of his clan-leaders sorcery, Rallick remembers the Otataral dust he received from Baruk a few years back for a job well done which should make him impervious to magic. He ignores the warning not to let it touch his skin, as it might have unforeseen consequences, and does rub the Otataral into his skin, starting with his face. Rallick reminds himself that the reason he wants to help Coll is because it is the last way he believes he can retain his final claim to humanity. He vows to himself that he will find and kill Ocelot, then begins his ascent of K'rul's Belfry. de:Die Gärten des Mondes/Kapitel 17 17